


What is the Right Decision?

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virginia has left and Bill doesn't know quite what to do...what will happen? There are multiple chapters to this work and it is in process. Currently there are 4 chapters likely out of 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drink your Blues away?

The apartment is small but comfortable. He likes the convenience factor of it being across the street from the clinic. As the truck arrives with his boxed up belongings, Bill can only think about everything he has lost. His marriage is over, the love of his life has left him for another man, his children despise him and his entire life's work is in jeopardy. How did all of this happen, he thought to himself? They unloaded all of his belongings and Bill looked around in utter sadness. As he sat down on this new sofa, in his new apartment, he realized that for the first time since he was a teenager he was completely alone. It had only been 2 days since that day and still he had heard nothing from Virginia. He called everyone he could think of in order to get one shred of information as to what was happening with her. He was desperate to hear from her and yet devastated by her actions. The hurt cut at the deepest point in his body, shredding his heart into millions of infinitesimal pieces. He had poured out his heart to her that night and she didn't respond to any of it. She knew how difficult that was for him and yet it meant nothing to her. "How could she do that to me?" Going through the boxes that had been delivered from the house, the memories of years with Libby flooded his mind. He loved her, he truly loved her and the guilt of hurting her was immense. He never wanted to hurt her like he did. The knowledge of the affair and that she had known for so long rang through his mind. "The pact, they made a pact! How could Virginia not tell me that Libby knew?" Bill was still amazed at the fact that his wife of 20 years had accepted his indiscretions for so many years without confronting him. As his mind juggled thought after thought the anxiety began to build. Pressure pushing on his chest, breath labored and irregular and his heartbeat pounding like a drum in a marching band. "Jesus!" he screamed. "What the hell was all of my life for? What is the purpose? I have nothing without Virginia, my kids despise me, Libby hates me, and people are out to ruin the very thing that keeps me afloat!" He picked up the bottle of Gin, poured another glass and stumbled to the window. There it is, our clinic he thought. "Our clinic," he whispered. Tears began to well up in his eyes at the thought. "I left my wife, I took the Dr. off of the book, I put her name on the clinic and still it isn't enough! What the fuck else does she want from me?" he yelled. Suddenly a voice yelled back, "keep it down up there!"  
Bill was flustered, angry, sad, hurt and basically feeling every possible emotion under the sun. Stumbling out the door, he decided to head across the street to the clinic. It was Saturday and although they were closed Bill had one thought and that was to see something of Virginia's. He needed a piece of her to hold onto to keep him going because if he didn't he might just fold in the towel and give up completely.  
The clinic was dark, cold and empty. Standing in the elevator he recalled the conversation they had not so long ago. How could she think that we didn't have a courtship or connection? he thought. As he walked through the door, the view of Virginia's office caught his eye. Stumbling across into her office he stopped and sat down at her desk. He could feel her presence, smell her intoxicating scent of Lavender and Vanilla, and picture her here with him discussing the cases of the day and compiling the data. So many years were spent with this woman, working, talking, comforting each other when one was down and the sex. Years of the most amazing and connected sex he had ever experienced. She was exactly as George had described in those interview tapes so many years ago, she was magic! In that moment it occurred to him, "the tapes" he remembered and "the video" he thought to himself. A flood of happiness and excitement filled his being. It had been years since he had viewed either of those but he had them and more than anything he needed them now. He never considered himself a voyeur but when it came to Virginia nothing was off limits. She consumed his every thought and the idea of never being with her again, never feeling her lips on his, never running her fingers through his hair, never feeling the heat of her body against his, was too much to bare. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met and he couldn't imagine his life without her!  
He stumbled into the archive room, the gin fully taking hold of him and his common sense at the bottom of the barrel. He found the file cabinet in the back room. It was his personal archive to which only he had the key. He unlocked the drawer and grabbed the tapes and video. He proceeded to hook the taped footage up to the projector and place the tapes on the recorder device. Knowing that no one was around he didn't bother to hook up the ear phones to the recorder. He sat down and pressed play.  
The video taken at least 10 years ago was still in excellent condition. He sat and stared at it, mesmerized by her body, her expressions and the pleasure she felt as she touched herself. He had seen it so many times throughout the years but was shocked that in the last 10 years nothing much had changed. She was a woman so comfortable with herself, so assure, and a woman who knew what she wanted and liked. "She's not shy", he hears George say on the tapes. "She knows what she likes" he continues. Bill settles into a state of bliss recalling all of the moments they have shared throughout the years, all the intimate things they know of each other and how so often they can finish each others sentences. As he watched her writhe in pleasure on the screen Bill couldn't help himself as his body began to betray him, his groin twitching at the thought of her and his erection growing harder.


	2. Regret Can Sink 1000 Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia realizes her mistake!

"If you love me like you say that you do; you want to put me first; you won't get in my way. You'll let me go. I want to go." The words cut deep into her core and the breath leaves her body as she wakes from her dream. Virginia sits up in bed, heartbroken and uncertain of what she has done. She looks at the man lying next to her, "what have I done," she thinks to herself as Dan begins to stir. It had been a day since she left everything behind and flown with Dan to Mexico. The divorce from George was completed and they were to head to Las Vegas tonight. As she looks at him, the regret takes hold of her. "Why do I always make these rash decisions? Jump ahead without thinking things through. He is a good man but...what have I done?" The thoughts stir around and around in her head. As Dan falls back fast asleep she gently rises from bed and looks for the notepad and paper.  
"Dan, I'm sorry. You are a good man and I know that you love me but I can't give it all up. I have to find a balance between work and home but running off with you and making rash decisions is not the way it should happen. I care about you and I wish you the best. I am truly sorry." She quietly packs her things, looks back one last time and walks out the door.  
As she got into the taxi to take her to the airport the devastated look on Bill's face flashed across her mind and then something occurred to her. What did he mean when he said, "I should have put you first and now I can?" She hadn't thought about that until now. She was so quick to leave that she hadn't even grasped what he said. "Why now?", she whispered with consternation flowing. And like a ton of bricks it all made sense. Something must have happened at the station between Bill and Libby because otherwise she would have bailed him out. A myriad of emotions crept up within her as she sat in the back of the taxi. "What could have happened for all of this to change?" Her thoughts were getting the better of her so rather than dwell on it, she exited the taxi and headed straight to the ticket counter. "One ticket to St. Louis, Missouri please." she asked the attendant. She paid for the ticket and decided to call Betty to see what had happened.  
Betty answered the phone, sullen and a bit shaken. "Betty?" Virginia asked.  
"Virginia? Where are you?" Betty exclaimed.  
"I am in Mexico but I changed my plans and I am coming back. Was everything ruined the other night? How is Bill?" Concern piling on her.  
"Virginia it is really bad. Bill cancelled the event with Little Brown and they were furious. I managed to convince them however that if they revealed all of the problems at the police station it would only hurt sales for the first book and in turn damage the profits of the company so they agreed not to. That was one fire I put out of many! Bill left after the cancellation and we haven't seen him here since. He didn't come in today and we were concerned, so I called Libby. She explained that she and Bill had separated and he was moving into an apartment."  
"Separated?" Virginia asked.  
"Yes, separated!" Betty responded.  
"I finally tracked him down and he moved into an apartment across the street from the clinic. He looks awful Virginia. I have never seen him like this before. Do you know what happened?" Betty inquired.  
"I think I have an idea." Virginia replied.  
"All I know Virginia is that if you two don't fix this, we are going down like a sinking ship!" Betty was audibly angry and concerned.  
"Betty I am coming back but I won't be back until Saturday. I will try my best to figure things out. I know you are worried but I will do my best to resolve this." Virginia said reassuringly.  
"Why did you leave in the first place?"  
"I felt I needed to but realized that what I truly need is there in St. Louis," stated sadly and with enormous regret. "I think I really hurt Bill and to be honest I am not sure if I can repair it or not Betty."  
"You don't have a choice Virginia. What did you do or say to him? He really looks devastated Virginia?"  
"Betty, that is a personal matter that I need to work through with Bill but I promise to try my best to rectify the situation. My flight leaves at 6:00 tonight and I will try to work through all of this tomorrow. And Betty please don't say anything to Bill about me calling. I would like to approach him on my own."  
"I won't Virginia but please, just please..fix this."  
"I will try my best. I will talk with you soon."  
Virginia hangs up the phone and sits and drifts off as she waits for her flight later in the day.  
An attendant taps her on the shoulder, jarring her awake from a long nap. "Miss, your plane is boarding." Virginia jumps up and heads to the plane, knowing deep down that what is to come is going to be one of the most difficult conversations that she has ever had to have. As the plane takes off she can only hope that she can repair the damage that she caused and things can return to what she hopes will be a new normal.


	3. Destiny?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia returns to rectify the situation with Bill and is in for a big surprise.

The plane trip home was long but efficient. Virginia arrived home, unpacked her suitcase, checked on the girls who were at their Father's and prepared for the dreaded confrontation she was about to have with Bill. When she woke on Saturday morning she was drenched in sweat. The stress of what was to come had gotten the better of her most of the night. She was tired and anxious but knew that she had to try and fix the situation. She didn't know what she wanted to say or do but hoped that in the moment it would come to her. Virginia stepped into the shower to wash away the dread of the night. Once she finished she dressed in her usual casual weekend clothes, applied some makeup, put her hair up and headed out the door. She wasn't sure where to go first but thought that she would try his apartment that Betty described first. As she arrived at the apartment building located across from the clinic she noticed a moving truck with a few men unloading items. "Excuse me, can you tell me if you are moving items for a Dr. Masters?"  
"Yes Ma'am we are."  
"Can you tell me what apartment he is in?"  
"He is in Unit 21B but he isn't home. He left the key and told us to finish unpacking and leave it under the mat when we are finished."  
"Did he say where he was going?"  
"No, he didn't say much at all. He seemed out of kilter and a bit..uh..drunk."  
"I see, thank you for the information."  
Virginia cannot stand to confront Bill when he has been drinking. His reasoning and communication skills falter and it always makes for a more heated discussion. Her nerves pulse at the the thought but regardless, she has to find him.

Virginia decided to try the clinic and although it was the last place she wanted to go, she knew she had to find him. He was clearly in self destruct mode, a place she had seen too many times before but a mode she could usually resolve. She entered the elevator, and the dread consumed her body as the elevator clicked from floor to floor. As the doors opened to the dark hall, she made her way slowly to the door of the office. Looking inside it was dark and everything was locked up. "I suppose he isn't here after all." She unlocked the door and headed towards her office but something stopped her in her tracks. "What is that noise?" She turned to her right to follow the voice but what she heard was something familiar. "Is that George?" She stopped by the archive room, the curtain pulled closed but the door open and she listened to a familiar voice but words unheard. "But sure...climaxing is not a problem for her." She continued to listen contemplating what this was. "And do you two rely on the same positions, again and again?" Bill's voice asking the question. Virginia wanted to barge in and find out what this was but her curiosity took charge so she remained quiet and listened. George responded, "she likes to mix it up position wise but we usually start the same way. You know, me going down on her, warming her up. She's not shy. She'll tell me how fast to go; how long to stay in a certain spot. Is this the kind of stuff you want to hear?" He continues. "She sometimes likes it when I half pull out, when I'm barely inside and she'll just rock against me to get me deeper. Maybe I shouldn't be talking about this woman in particular..eh..she's not the norm if your getting at what it's like with me in bed with a girl most of the time, this isn't it." "And why is that," Bill asks. George continues. "Because this one's different. She knows herself, she knows what feels good. She'll tell you. And she wants you to tell her what you want her to do to you; what your fantasy is; which is a fantasy in itself. Am I right? I'm telling you Dr., this woman is magic." Suddenly the voices stop and Virginia can see the flickering of the projector behind the curtain. "What the hell is he listening to? Why is there an interview between Bill and George?" She is flustered, embarrassed and confused at all of it. "Is he talking about me? He is talking about me!" she questions. She contemplates how to proceed before barging into the room but then she hears slight vocal moans coming from inside the room. Sounds very familiar to her ears. It's Bill! Virginia loses her cool and pulls back the curtain into the archive room. Before she can say anything what she finds playing on the projector is even more intense than what she heard. The video is of her! The time she let Bill film her at Washington University. The very same night he had offered her money for the study and they had their first major disagreement! Something was different though..this video wasn't edited. Virginia watched in disbelief at what she was seeing and as she stared at the screen she could only stand there speechless at what she was witnessing. It was her face..her body..every part of her there on the screen, for his eyes. Bill sensing something behind him stopped, turned around and to his astonishment there in the archive room watching the screen was Virginia. Bill jumped up, turned off the projector and recorder and stood there frozen, unable to make a sound or move one muscle. Virginia the same slowly turned to look at Bill. Gathering her words and composition she sat down in the chair. "Bill, what the hell is all of this," she calmly asks. Bill still frozen with what appears to be embarrassment mixed with adrenaline doesn't answer. She asks again, growing more irritated, " Bill answer me! What the hell is all of this?" Bill looks down avoiding making eye contact with her and at the same time lusting at this woman that he loves so deeply. His erection is still very much present. He decides a practical approach is the way to go. "It is from our research Virginia, nothing else." "Bill, that is not from OUR research! We never asked those questions in interviews and excuse me but when did you interview George?" Bill unaware that she heard the tape is lost for an explanation. He decides to act coy. "That isn't George, it's a participant in the early days..a Walter McAddy." Bill is pretty sure he can worm his way out of this but Virginia is persistent. "Bill please don't lie to me! That is George and you know it! I would recognize that voice anywhere! Why do you have it?" Virginia is clearly angry now. Bill knows he is caught but cannot bring himself to admit anything to her. He knows it would make him appear weak and vulnerable, something he was rejected for only 2 days before. "Virginia, I am not discussing this with you! Aren't you supposed to be off with Logan in Vegas?" The moods shift in that moment. Bill turns a bit angry as Virginia cowers at the question posed.

Bill abruptly walks out of the room, Virginia right behind him. "Stop! Tell me what this is? I'm not leaving until I get an explanation Bill!" 

Bill continues the March into his office clearly not willing to engage in this conversation with this woman! "Virginia! Please leave!" He bellows. 

She is relentless. "I told you that I want an explanation and I deserve one!"

Bill now clearly in combat and self protection mode, snaps back, "You deserve an explanation Virginia? You really think at this point I owe you anything after our conversation and events the other night? You are clearly the most selfish person I have met! You have no idea the things I was willing to do for you, no the things I have done for you!" The blood boiling under his skin and his erection still twitching beneath his zipper. Virginia stares at him, ready for the verbal tongue lashing she is about to endure. Bill was never lacking for words when in attack mode and especially when he had been drinking. He was harsh and abrasive, trying to hurt at the core of the person under his attack. "For 11 years now, I have wanted nothing but you. I am not a man as you know who expresses my feelings with ease. I am not one who showers the one I love with sentiment but somehow I managed to do that with you. You meant so much to me that I was willing to put myself completely at your mercy and tell you exactly how I felt. Do you know how impossible that was for me? Given all of that Virginia, you cared so little about me that you left. You left without any further discussion, leaving me at the station, unable to comprehend what had occurred. Now you come back here and ask me for an explanation, when you haven't given me one reason to give you one? I don't have anything else to give you and to be honest I don't want to anymore!"

Virginia sits in astonishment at his words, his callousness and his anger! She expected some but this tongue lashing was turning out worse than she imagined. Worse than the 2 years they spent battling it out after he found out about Shelley and the impotence aftermath that followed. Until now that was the worst time throughout the duration of their relationship and it had taken years to overcome it. "Was this going to be the same?", she thought to herself. The on-slot continued as Virginia listened. 

"Looking back Virginia over the last 3 months nothing has been the same, basically since your parents arrived and Dan Logan came into the picture. How long Virginia were you fucking him? How many times did you cancel with me to go see him? How many lies have you told me? What in God's name do you want from me? Did it ever occur to you to just be honest with me? In New York in your fit of rage you told me that anytime you have been honest with me about a lover, that I cut you out of the work but if that was the case you wouldn't have worked at all for the last 10 years, correct? I mean how many have there been Virginia? Let me list a few..Ethan, Shelley, Kenny, Dan, and we cannot forget your supposed moment of weakness with George. How many others? For me Virginia it has been you and yes I know I am married to Libby but we haven't had sex in years. I only wanted you!" Bill is finished. He sits down in his chair, blood boiling, sweat dripping from his forehead, and the pestering erection still pressing on his zipper. As they both sit in his office on opposite sides of the desk there are no words being spoken and silence permeates the air. Virginia tries to gain resolve and respond but takes a few beats to compose her thoughts, calm her anger and compose herself.

"Bill I know you are hurt that I left and I understand the hostility that you have towards me...hell i have similar dismay towards myself! I haven't been fair to you but more important than that..I haven't been fair to myself. That is what I figured out after I flew to Mexico." Bill looks at her, interest peaked. "For years we have been carrying on our affair and Bill we both know it is an affair. We were selfish, hurting everyone around us and for what? We have hurt Libby, my kids, your kids and even each other. How have you dealt with all of the guilt, Bill, because it consumes me daily and it isn't something I can live with anymore?"

Bill sits listening with one question on his mind. "This guilt that consumes you...was it made better when you made your pact with Lib?" Virginia's eyes grow wide. "Pact," she questions. "Yes pact Virginia! The promise you and Libby made to each other behind my back that you wouldn't take me away from my family. That pact! Don't try to hide it..I know everything!"

"It was the only way that we could continue and keep our professional work in place. I didn't know what else to do. When she came to me basically telling me she knew, all she asked was that I not take you away from the kids and the family as a whole. I agreed Bill. What would you have had me do? Imagine yourself in that situation!"

"Well for one I would have preferred that you tell me that my own wife knew. All your pact did was postpone the inevitable. Our marriage has been over for years and we all knew it! Had I known that she knew, I would have ended it years ago. I love her but I haven't been in love with her for a long time and she deserves to be happy. I was in love with you but a lot of good that did me!"

"Bill, enough with the sarcasm please! This isn't the time for it! And another thing, this constant rehashing of my past relationships and throwing them in my face whenever you are angry with me has to stop! Do you think it is helpful or enticing to me when you basically call me a whore! As I told you all those years ago, I deserved to have someone to go home to, while you stayed with Libby. All I asked was to be given that courtesy and yet even today, years later, you resent me for having relationships with other men! What did you expect me to do Bill? Should I have just sat around and waited for you to make up your mind whether you wanted to stay with Libby or be with me? Choose to be with only you without any guarantee that our relationship would progress into anything different? That wasn't a decision I wanted to force you to make but you seem perfectly keen on having me make that decision for myself. So what Bill, I am supposed to drop everything at a moments notice if you need or desire me? And if I desire you but you are with Libby, how is that fair? Nothing about our situation is fair. It isn't fair to me, you, Libby or anyone else! Speaking of Libby, Betty told me you have separated and moved into a new apartment across the street from the clinic. What happened? Is Libby alright?"

"Virginia, we can talk about that at another time." Bill is beyond tired, the gin changing his mood and energy. This woman frustrated him more than anyone. Why did he allow her to get to him this way? His thoughts swirling through his mind. "Let me say this though. First, I never called you a whore or thought it!"

You have insinuated it more than once Bill! You may not have used the word but that is exactly what you meant and you know it! Do you know how that feels, that you would think that of me or treat me that way? You cannot throw those knives at me anymore, I won't let you."

"If I am so awful Virginia, and I treat you so badly then why did you come back? Why not stay with Dan and ride off into your delusional bliss?"

"I realized that all of the bad decisions and misguided steps I have taken, were just going to continue so long as I was with Dan. He is a good man but I need a balance. I don't know why I didn't see before that I can have a proper balance between the work and my family. I have to have that Bill. It isn't an option anymore. Tessa is out of control as you well know after all of the antics of the last year and George isn't any help. I never spend time with Lisa and that has to change. It is imperative that I have the time to spend with them and I am not going to let you persuade me otherwise. If I stay and we maintain our relationship this is non-negotiable. You have to allow me to be a mother and have the time to do so."

"Well apparently I couldn't provide you with the home life and relationship that you wanted either. So what is your plan Virginia because I can't continue our partnership at the clinic, working with you day in and day out and not..." He stops to take a breath. Virginia chimes in, "not have a relationship with me?"

Bill looks up at her..fear and rejection written across his face. "Yes."

Virginia unsure of what to say walks over, leans on his desk in front of him. She looks at him and touches his hand. "Bill I haven't said no to a relationship, I just need some time to figure everything out. I don't know what I have left to give. I know that you love me but for us to move forward with any type of a normal relationship we have to get our personal lives figured out. You have to work through your divorce and custody situation with Lib. I need to figure out how to manage my home life and my work life. I need to be more involved with my children and make more time for them. I care about you Bill and I don't want to hurt you but I can't tell you what you want to hear yet. I'm sorry but I need time."

"I don't think I have the time to give anymore Virginia." Bill mutters quietly. The statement sounding as if he has given up all hope.

"What are you saying Bill?"

"It is always going to be something or someone that comes in between us. We can finalize the divorce..figure out the children..work in the clinic but that doesn't change the fact that I am 100% committed and you cannot commit to anyone. I don't believe you are capable. Think about it...First marriage..then George...then the slew of other men over the last 11 years."

"Bill what did I just say about bringing that up? Were you listening at all!"

"Just listen. Realize Virginia that the only consistent one was me. I am the only man you have maintained a relationship with for a duration longer than a few years and yes I know our relationship didn't start with a courtship as you put it so bluntly and it hasn't been traditional in any sense but what is right is that we fill in what the other is missing. So, we first had sex at the lab at Wash U and it started as research but it developed into something much more. It isn't just about sex. We have been there for each other time and time again through all of the trials and tribulations of the last decade. We know each other. I know that when your nervous you brush the tip of your nose with your finger and tap your foot relentlessly. I know when you are angry your brow furrows and the v in your forehead protrudes. I know that when you are hungry you bite on the end of your writing utensil. I know when you are dreaming because your eyelids flutter and your toes curl and when you are cold you rub your arms trying to calm your goosebumps. Virginia, I don't want that with anyone else. If I can't have you in my life completely then I can't have you in my life at all." His own words stab him in his heart the moment he says them but his emotions are raw and this is the most vulnerable he has ever been. All his cards are on the table now. Will she fold or play? Bill waits for a response as Virginia mulls over everything in her head. His words struck her deep within knowing that this man had finally opened up to her, revealing everything. He loved her, he knows her and he has chosen her. Was this an ultimatum or just an honest expression of his thoughts and feelings? "I want to try Bill," she responds hesitantly. "Try? You mean your going to stay?" The excitement builds within but he suppresses his urge to show it, fearing rejection once again. Bill waits for a confirmation before saying a word or moving a muscle. "Yes," she says.

Bill reached up and brushed his hand across her cheek. She was nervous but relieved. Relieved to resolve this conflict and make all of the tension and anger disappear. She never wanted to hurt him and maybe things would be different now. Maybe they could have a relationship free of deceit, hiding and guilt. Maybe they could start new.

"I'm sorry Virginia that I made you feel that way for all of these years. That the guilt was overwhelming. I never meant for you to feel that way. I won't bring up the past anymore, I promise."

In that moment as they looked at each other both taking in all that had been said and done, they were at peace for the first time since they began the "research" together. As they stood up, both agreed to put the past behind them and to start from this point forward. But one thing stuck in Virginia's head. "One thing Bill..the video and the recording..Can I get an explanation now?" Bill stood up and for the first time Virginia noticed his erection. Bill tried desperately to hide it but it was glaringly obvious. "Really Bill? Was it the heated argument? Me agreeing to try or?"

Bill flushed with embarrassment "Or," he quipped

"I'll tell you what Bill..you tell me everything about the video and the recording and I will help you take care of your situation. Deal?"

Bill intrigued and aroused, agreed. "Come with me to the archive room and I'll explain." He grabbed her hand as they walked down the hallway.


	4. Out with the Old and In with the New!

Bill turned on the projector. "I don't want to watch this Bill!"  
"Just let me explain"  
"That night that you volunteered to let me film you so that we could capture involuntary muscle spasms during climax..well I was really nervous about doing it."  
"Why? It wasn't as if you hadn't seen me before?"  
"Do you remember when you told me that I had formed an attachment to you? You weren't wrong. I loved you then as much as I love you now. So when I was filming you I couldn't help but desire to capture your facial reaction during climax. You are always filled with joy and pleasure. It is fantastic to watch and so I filmed you. I never let this footage out of my hands and only submitted the parts without your face for editing. I love watching you as I've told you before. You enjoying your body, touching yourself, filling your entire being with pleasure, well it's mesmerizing. Watch for yourself!"  
"Seriously Bill?"  
"Just look! You will see what I mean."  
"Bill watched Virginia, watching herself. The entire event was arousing but her reaction was different from what he expected. She was embarrassed and blushing in discomfort.  
"I can't watch this Bill!"  
"Why..your beautiful!" Bill leans over and kisses her passionately on her lips. He gently takes her hand and places it over his erection. "This is what you do to me! I want you every minute of every day!"  
She pulls her hand back and sits up. "Just a minute Bill, the tape..what is that tape?"  
"I told you it's Walter McAddy or as you like to call him George Johnson."  
"I told you it was George! But when and why and who is he talking about?"  
"It was taken after he came in for the study. You didn't want me to know which participant he was but I was curious and so I figured it out. I had him come in for an interview. He provided me with a lot of information that has come in quite handy over the years." His smirk growing much larger.  
"Handy information? He is talking about me?" Her face is as red as a rose.  
"Yes, he is talking about you. Listen."  
As she hears George's words, his description of her and her sexual wants and desires she is lost in memory after memory. The thought of these two men discussing her in private was alarming and yet very enticing. "But why do you still have it and why were you listening to it?"  
"It turns me on to think about your desires, fantasies and what arouses you. At this point I am pretty sure I know all of it but I like to hear it. Please tell me this doesn't scare you away?"  
Virginia leans in close and whispers in his ear, "quite the opposite infact. Since you know most of my fantasies and what arouses me, tell me what your fantasy is Bill." Her hand slowly and gently finding his erection, her palm pressing into him. "What do you want me to do to you?" The light breath flows across his ear causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up straight. He is beyond aroused but words fail him.  
"Cat got your tongue? Tell me Bill, what do you want me to do with my mouth? My hands? Or? All you have to do is say it!" Bill is so aroused but struggles to let those words be released from his lips.  
"Do you want me to tie you up like I tried in the past? Do you want me to touch myself right here while you watch? Do you want to film us having sex? Do you want my mouth on you? Tell me Bill...all you have to do is say the words."  
Just the thought of those acts and her hand rubbing his erection sends him over the edge, as he climaxes the constraint of his pants pressing against him.  
Virginia leans in, kisses him hard her tongue encircling his, runs her fingers through his hair and then pulls away, a large smile upon her face. "Finished? That's too bad, I was sure looking forward to something new and different."   
Now she is just messing with him and his body is reacting. She walks out of the room, a sultry swagger to her walk, when Bill grabs her and pulls her back. She swings around and finds herself pressed up against him and to her surprise and astonishment she can feel him once again straining under his zipper. She unzips him and curls her hand around him. "Is this what you want?" She stops and looks him square in the eyes. Bill moans but grabs her hand and holds it behind her back, "No" he whispers in her ear.  
She grins, finding his actions alluring and so very unlike him. She tries to free her hand but his strength is to much. He unzips her top and slips it off. Slides his hand under her bra, cupping her breast, the heat radiating between their skin. He removes his bow tie, grabs her other hand and pulls it behind her back, tying both of her wrists together far from the reach of him. "How about I tie you up?" He kisses her neck as she pulls against the restraints. He picks her up and carries her into the lab and sets her down on the bed. Her arms still tied behind her, she can only watch and anticipate what he has in store. "Lay back, I have a lot of plans for you!" Bill's eyes are dark and piercing.  
"What exactly are you planning on doing Bill?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know," he retorts, a smile plastered across his face.  
Virginia lays back and waits in anticipation of his next move. He reaches down slowly removing her shoes. His hand slides up her thigh. The touch of his hands sends chills up her spine. He slowly unbuttons her pants and gently pulls them off, reaches up, hands on her hips and flips her over. She giggles at the movement. He unzips her skirt and pulls it off abruptly. As she lay on the bed face down in nothing but her bra and panties, he steps back and looks at her then reaches forward and flips her over once again. They make eye contact for the first time since this unraveling began and desire floods both of them with fervor.   
Bill bends down spreading her legs with his body, planting kisses along her inner thigh, along her lower abdomen, up to her navel, stopping at her breasts. Virginia tenses then reacts, bringing her pelvis up to meet his, his erection hard and hot. "No...No..Gini..don't move," Bill demands.  
"I can move if I want to," she retorts.  
"I said not to move, Gini," he is very serious now.  
"If I had known you were going to use George's technique all these years," she laughs.  
Virginia plays along and stills, the weight of his body pressing her into the bed. He reaches his arms under her back, finds the clasp of her bra and frees her breasts from its claim. Bill knows her body, what she likes, and how she reacts. He finds her nipple with his tongue, circling and nipping as she writhes beneath him. "I said, don't move!" Moving to the other, licking it and blowing until it rises to the occasion. As he moves back down his mouth sucking her blood to the surface in small subtle spots. He slides his hand over her breast, finding his way to her neck, leans up and takes her mouth in his. She reacts in pace with him, quick and intense. She licks along his lips, rapidly allowing her tongue to enter his mouth, entangling and massaging his. Bill lets out a deep groan. Her taste is intoxicating but he wants to taste more. He sinks down spreads her legs and sinks his fingers under her panties, finding her sex with his hand. She is very wet, beyond ready for what he has in store. He grabs a hold of her panties with his teeth and sides them down past her knees, then her ankles, until he removes them all together. He then sinks back up, his head visible between her legs and the assault by his tongue begins. His tongue finds her sex, tracing her labia, licking and circling until he finds her sweet spot. Flicking it with his tongue, she moans in deep pleasure. "Yes, Yes..Don't stop." She wants desperately to run her fingers through his hair, touch him but she can't. Her arms begin to tingle from the constraint. Desperate to be released, "Bill, please untie me!" He doesn't respond, ignoring her pleas. Her hips buck at the intensity of his tongue when he inserts his finger into her. She reacts with a whine almost, the pleasure enveloping her in a sweet comfort. Her moans grow louder when he follows with another, gliding them in and out, while his tongue continues his assault. She is so close and he can sense it. He pulls his fingers out and removes his mouth. "Bill, I want it?" she begs. "What do you want Gini?" "I want you! I want to feel you inside me." They look each other in the eyes knowing what was to come next, when Bill makes an unexpected move, stands up and walks out of the room leaving Virginia naked, wet, and begging for more. "Bill? Where are you going?"  
The only response is, "I'll be back."   
Virginia is clearly frustrated, aroused and desperate for more attention. One minute goes by, then another and he hasn't returned. "What is he doing," she asks herself. "


End file.
